


Liam's little secret - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Liam, Alpha Derek, Cute, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, M/M, McCall Pack, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, Pacifier - Freeform, Pack Mom, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Secret object, Teen Wolf, baby beta, lots of fluff, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: There's a new supernatural threat running around Beacon Hills...again so Scott proposes the pack stay together so they seek refuge at the Hale loft. However, Liam still has nightmares about the last supernatural creature they faced so he has a little secret that helps him calm his nerves but for how long will it remain a secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was another idea I had a while ago when I rewatched some of season four and thought what if Liam had something that helped him calmed his nerves when he went to sleep and thus this fic was born.

Just another pack night, I thought to myself. I couldn't be happier surrounded by all the people I loved so much. I walked over to Derek who wrapped his arms around me as I leant in to kiss his lips. The pack were taking refuge at the Hale loft and with the new supernatural threat running around Beacon Hills, Scott had proposed we all stay together so we could keep each other safe. 

Derek and I were finishing putting snacks into bowls.  
"I don't think those guys will ever stop eating" he sighed shaking his head emptying another pack of chips into a large bowl.  
"I know, it's as if they're a pack of hungry wolves. Oh wait?" I replied sarcastically.  
"Ha ha very funny" Derek replied. I chuckled and helped placed a light kiss to his lips carry the rest of the bowls into the living room so the pack could dig in. Everyone was lounging around in the living room either on their phones, watching the movie playing on tv or sat at the dining table with several laptops doing never ending research. 

It had just gone midnight and everyone was starting to doze off.  
"Alright guys, I think we should call it a night. I won't be able to carry you to your spots if you fall asleep" i laughed lighthearted and the pack smiled replying sweetly "Yes mom". I laughed and helped everyone get settled asking if they needed more pillows or blankets. With everyone settled I said goodnight and was about to walk up the stairs when I felt a little tug on the bottom of my dress and turned around and saw Liam looking like a scared puppy.  
"Can I stay with you?", he asked sheepishly looking at me with his beautiful big blue eyes and I just couldn't say no.  
"Of course you can, honey", I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed his head leading him upstairs to the bedroom. Derek was already settled into bed reading a book.  
"We have a little company tonight", I told him eying Liam. He closed his book and placed it on the beside table before moving over and patting the space next to him.  
"Come on up, pup", he replied pulling the duvet back. Derek was the first to see how Liam had attached himself to me. He usually clung to me or followed me around when he was here at the loft. He knew that the packs betas often attached themselves to the packs mother so he was quite supportive helping me whenever Liam would come and stay with us often looking out for the young beta too.  
Liam stood by the bed shyly, waiting for me. I shuffled in next to Derek who didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around my waist pulling me close and start scenting me. Liam shuffled in on the end and I wrapped an arm around him protectively and gently ran my fingers through his soft sand coloured hair.  
"I'll be right here next to you" I reassured him and placed a kiss to his forehead. He nodded and snuggled closer to me before dozing off. 

After a few hours of sleep, I woke up and groggily pushed myself out from being sandwiched between my boys and headed to the bathroom to quickly relieve myself. As I got back, I snuggled into my position and leant into Derek because he was radiating more warmth. I could hear a soft noise come from behind me so I slowly sat up and leaned over to check on Liam and saw that he was quietly sucking on a pacifier. I sat watching him for a few moments to be sure I wasn't dreaming since I was still pretty sleepy but my vision came into focus I saw that I wasn't dreaming. I knew that it odd but I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked. His face was so precious and so innocent. He soon turned over and nuzzled closer to my chest. I smiled down at the baby beta and continued to gently ran my fingers through his hair and stroke his cheek out of pure love. 

However, he must've felt my warmth and after a few minutes I saw his eyes flutter open and soon gaze up at me. I smiled at him but his peaceful resting face started to crumple into sadness unsure whether I'd be freaked out or not love him anymore and he curled up slowly sobbing letting the pacifier drop from his mouth. I caught it and put it on the bedside table.  
"Hey, shh shhh shh, it's alright baby. I'm here, it's ok". I hushed him. Realising it wouldn't work, I slowly sat up and pulled the scared beta into my arms and held him close rocking him rubbing his back.  
"It's ok, honey", I reassured him but he continued to sob and I continued to comfort him. Derek was starting to move from the sudden noise so I picked Liam up in my arms also holding on to his pacifier and took him into one of the spare empty bedrooms. I closed the door behind us and sat on the bed with Liam now clinging to me. I placed his pacifier in front of him just in case he wanted to take it again. We sat in silence for a while with Liam still sobbing into my shirt and as I continued to rubbing his back and rocking him.  
"Y/N?" Liam soon spoke his voice broken and scared and just hearing the sound of it pulled on my heart strings seeing my baby so upset. I knew this especially since he called me by my first name instead of usually calling me mom.  
"Yes, honey" I replied softly continuing to rock him in my arms.  
"I don't know why but it helps. Ever since the beserkers, the nightmares, everything, it just helps" Liam spoke quietly lening forward to hold the pacifier in his hand turning it around as if he was unsure what to do.  
"Hey, look at me". I asked him softly. He wouldn't look me in the eyes but so put my hand under his chin and gently lifted it staring in to his tear glazed and slightly bloodshot eyes that looked tired.  
"It's ok". I told him as I wiped away his falling tears with my thumb. "It's ok" I repeated softly.  
"But..." His voice starting to crack again and I could see fresh tears falling from his eyes.  
"Baby, it's ok. I understand. I know everything you've been through in this supernatural world makes you feel scared, confused and tired. You were thrown into this world far too young so and I understand that it's going to affect you. You've found a way that helps you cope with the scariness of this world and the nightmares you've been having and it's ok", I told him continuing to rock him and place a kiss to his forehead every so often.  
"I'm such a freak", he broke out in sobs.  
"No of course not, honey. I don't want you to think that ever. The nightmares you've been having will go away sooner or later but for now you're just relying on this and that's ok. It doesn't make you a freak to find comfort in something", I explained running my fingers through his hair, a gesture that I knew would eventually calm him down.  
"I know you think people might not still accept you but we love you for you and if this is something that helps and calms you down and helps you fall asleep then it's ok. I love you no matter", I continued to explain to him. He slowly nodded still sniffling in my arms.  
"Good because I'm going to carry on loving you no matter what" I told him brushing his hair away from his eyes and placing a kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you, mom", he mumbled against me hugging me tight.  
"I love you too, baby now let's go back to our room and get some rest" I told him standing up picking him back up in my arms and gent ruffling his hair.  
We settled back into the bed with loud almost thunderous snores coming from Derek who was fast asleep. Liam was snuggled up against me still holding on to the little pacifier. I took him from his hands and popped it into his mouth before kissing the top of his head and keeping an eye on him making sure he got some rest. Soon enough his eyes started to droop and he began to suckle slowly. I placed one last kiss for comfort on his forehead and settled down soon falling asleep myself.


	2. They all know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds out about Liam's little secret and they don't take it well. With excessive teasing and Liam on the brink of losing his temper, momma hale has to step in again and even gives the pack a good talking to.

The next morning was going to be a real challenge. I woke up to the pack in our room surrounding us around the bed and could hear snickering as they hovered over Liam snapping pictures and I soon realised why. They all knew.   
"Is that a pacifier...?", I heard someone ask.  
"Oh my god, is he for real?", someone else remarked.   
"He's actually sucking on it like a baby!", someone else laughed in the background.  
"What the hell is going on?", I asked annoyed that I had been woken up especially since both Derek and Liam were still snoozing away.   
"It's after 10 and we saw that you weren't up so we came to see why but we found something so much more interesting", replied Malia poking at the pacifier in Liam's mouth but I slapped her hand away glaring at her.   
"Stop it, let him sleep", I told her pulling Liam towards me.   
"You don't find this...weird?", she asked raising an eyebrow at me wondering how I could be so cool about it.   
"Liam's found comfort in something that helps him sleep, regardless of what that is I'm not judging and either should you guys", I told them but they rolled their eyes and continued to snicker.   
"Plus we're hungry", chimed in Stiles.   
Liam began to stir in my arms and soon woke up rubbing his eyes adorably but he let his vision come into focus and saw everyone staring down at him with questionable expressions. At first he was confused but then he realised why. Before I even had a chance to react and reassure him that everything was going to be ok, he quickly flung himself out of bed and locked himself in our bathroom and could be heard sobbing.   
"Well done", I told them angrily pushing them out the door so I could go deal with Liam.   
"What about breakfast?", asked Stiles, I couldn't help but growl and I slammed the door shut which woke up Derek.   
"What's going on?", he asked yawning.   
"It's a long story, I'll explain later but I need you to watch the pack and make breakfast whilst I deal with Liam", I replied and he just nodded getting up and heading down the hall to freshen up and get started on breakfast since the pack were like a nest of baby birds waiting for their momma to feed them. I headed over to the bathroom door knocking a few times.   
"Go away!", he called breaking out into sobs.  
"Liam, honey. It's me, please open the door and let me in?", I asked.  
"They know. They all know. They hate me. They won't want me in the pack anymore. I'm a freak", he replied crying through the door.  
"No baby, of course not. Please let me in? I promise we can make everything better." I pleaded.   
After a few minutes of begging, he finally opened the door and flung himself at me wrapping his arms around me and sobbing into my night shirt.   
"Everything's going to be ok, sweetheart. I promise", I reassured him. "Let get you cleaned up and I'll nab you some of the yummy pancakes that Derek's about to make". He nodded and soon let go.

Liam remained closed off from everyone most of the morning. He didn't want to talk to anyone let alone face them. I went into the kitchen and plated up some steaming hot pancakes for him hoping it would cheer him up.  
"Finally, breakfast!", they chimed.  
"Derek will take care of your breakfast. This is for Liam. I'm attempting to do some damage control thanks to you all", I told them not looking at them because I was upset at how cruel their remarks were towards Liam. No one hurts my baby. 

I headed back to the bedroom with the plate piled with steaming hot pancakes drizzled in maple syrup and a few blueberries. I walked in and found a little lump on the bed covered by the duvet sobbing and saw that his pacifier was thrown across the room. I picked it up and put it in the pocket of my jeans so I could clean it up and put it in a safe place for him if he needed it again.   
"Liam, baby. I brought you some breakfast, please come?", I asked him. His head poked out from under the duvet and looked up at me with big puffy eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead.   
"Come on, pup. Breakfast time", I urged him letting him sit up and hold the warm plate of pancakes but he just stared at them for a few minutes. I cut up a small piece of the pancake and brought it up to his mouth.   
"I can do it, I'm not a baby!", he shouted snatching the fork from my hand with tears running down his face.   
"I'm sorry", he broke out into sobs.   
"It's ok, I know that you're upset. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you", I apologized and gently wiped away his tears. I sat beside him making sure he ate his breakfast but once he was done he slid under the duvet refusing to come out. 

I walked into the kitchen placing the dirty dishes in the sink and looked over and saw that Derek was preparing the rest of breakfast for the pack.   
"They filled me in", he told me without taking his eyes off the hot pan as he flipped the pancakes.   
"How's Liam doing? Is he coming to join us?", He asked concentrating on not burning any of the food. I shook my head explaining to him exactly what happened and he glared over at the pack for being mean to the pup. We both knew about his nightmares and the pack teasing him about the comforting object did not make it easier. 

I was a little too hopeful thinking after a few hours Liam would come out from the bedroom. I went in to check on him and I could hear him choke out a sob every so often. I had had enough. My heart broke seeing him so upset. I marched back into the living room and switched off the tv that the pack was huddled around earning groans from them all.  
"We need to discuss what you guys saw because Liam's really upset," I began explaining.   
"You mean the fact that the pack's tough beta with anger issues still uses a pacifier?, laughed Stiles.   
"That's not fair on Liam", I told him defending.   
"Look I know what you guys saw might have been a little odd but...", I was cut off by another remark from Stiles.   
"But what, Y/N? You're going to tell us that he still wears diapers?" He continued to laugh slapping his knee.   
"Shut it, Stilinski", growled Derek.   
"Ever since the incident with the Berserkers, he's been having nightmares and not sleeping but he eventually found comfort in something and I don't think you guys should be making fun of him", I told them as I folded my arms looking at Stiles especially.   
"Y/N, this isn't worrying for you? I mean don't think we haven't noticed him subconsciously sucking his thumb when he's over for pack nights but it's just... yikes", spoke up Lydia.   
"Liam's apart of this pack and this family so instead of making fun of him, you should all be reassuring him that he's safe and maybe if he heard something positive from you guys then he wouldn't. I didn't know you guys were capable of being so cruel", I looked at them and could see guilt flood across their faces. Atleast they were taking in what I was saying. I went back into the room to see Liam sat him in bed playing with his thumbs.   
"Hi honey", I called to him softly and he looked up at me. I sat beside him on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me.   
"Thanks for sticking up for me, I love you", he mumbled into my chest.   
"Always and I love you too, baby", I replied and kissed the top of his head. "Let's head downstairs, I think they owe you an apology", I lead him back down to the living room where the pack was waiting most of looking at the floor or twiddling their thumbs because of the guilt they felt knowing that perhaps they had gone too far.   
I sat down on the single armchair and pulled Liam onto my lap wrapping my arms around him and lightly pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Is there something you all want to tell Liam after upsetting him this morning?", I asked them. They hesitated but it was Scott who broke the silence. He knelt down beside me so he could look at Liam.   
"I'm sorry we teased you, it was wrong and Y/N is right. We should be looking out for you not judging you. We're pack no matter what and we love you", he gave Liam a small smile and gently ruffled his hair.   
"Thanks Scott", he mumbled.   
"Thanks Scott", I repeated smiling at him. One by one they started to apologise to Liam telling him how much they loved him, how sorry they were and that from then on they would be looking for him. Seeing everyone get along again made me sigh in relief. It had been quite an eventful morning and I was glad to see Liam was feeling better even seeing him smile every so often even though he was glued to my lap. No one messes with my baby.   
"Mom, what did you do with my...erm...", he asked shyly looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes that melted my heart.  
"I've kept it safe for you. It's always here whenever you need it", I told him and placed a loving kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of upset Liam and heartbroken pack mom but I promise it does get fluffier.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming very soon so stay tuned to find out what happens next. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading x


End file.
